


Rebellion Love

by KitKait080



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andley - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKait080/pseuds/KitKait080
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is a typical outcast in high school dreaming of being in a rock band. He's soon cornered by Ashley Purdy, the top jock outcast himself. With their budding relationship, how will this high school handle the two of them? And will their relationship be able to survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck the day the status quo and any stupid pecking order were created. It is these things that keep any of us from expressing our true selves. Why am I complaining about this crap? My name is Andy Biersack, I’m 16 and a sophomore in high school, and I’m in love with the most popular guy in school. Only problem? I’m the little outcast goth kid trying to make a band, and he is the most wanted, the most popular guy at my pathetic school.

I slam my locker as my dangerous thoughts come out again. I slink through the halls to the last hour of the day, awaiting the moment to escape this hell. The only good thing about this hour is _he’s_ in it and since I sit behind him, I can glimpse at him without him knowing. I do that than pay attention to the teacher, because, I mean, come on. School is the last thing on my mind when I have a bigger future in my sight.

I slip into the room, just as the tardy bell rings, and slide into my seat, relatively unnoticed. Well, almost unnoticed, as I was assaulted with a horde of paper balls. All coming from the idiot juniors in front of me, and their imbecile ring leader, Matt, who sat and laughed like a hyena. The bastard has been making my life in school a living hell, as he sees me as the weakest kid in the jungle of a school.  I’m not weak; I just choose not to stir up shit with the damn pecking order. Besides, all my band mates would kick my ass if I tried.

“Watch, as the pathetic goth tries to get away from the jocks. Fat chance.”  Matt sneered, earning laughs from his lackeys and anyone else around him. He was second in command at this school,  so, he had the second most amount of attention here, and I end up being the butt of his taunts and jokes every day.  I rolled my eyes, pulling out my green, ratty, old notebook of my bag and pulled out a pen. I started to scribble down more chunks of lyrics of a song me and the guys would try and play later. We almost have our second song written, and Jinxx and Jake were working on the guitar parts already.

I was so focused on writing my lyrics; I barely noticed class starting and _him_ walking in the room. Not that I pay attention in the class; it was Geometry for crying out loud. I hated math with a damn passion and just being in the same room as him was the reason I didn’t stab someone. Like I said, I was so focused on my writing; I didn’t hear the teacher call my name. Until Scout, a girl I was sort of friends with, hit me up top the head.  I snapped my head up, and looked around. Mrs. Finch, our teacher, had a disapproving scowl on her face, which meant I was in some deep shit.

“Mr. Biersack, this is Geometry, not English. Put the blasted notebook away and pay attention. Mr. Purdy, will you please explain to the class the answer to this problem?” She asked Ashley Purdy, the most popular guy in our school, who answered like a dutiful student. He was the star student in any teacher’s eyes, unlike me, who was the bane of their existence. Maybe that was one of the reason I felt such towards him. But, it was unrequited love, since he was popular, and I was nobody.  The reason I watched from afar and kept my feeling and inner turmoils to myself.

Ignoring the snickers coming from the section via jock, I pulled out my notebook again, and continued to blissfully ignore the teachers droning voice. I just let the lyrics flow out of me and appear on the page, filling it with the feelings I was feeling.

                _‘Never gonna change my mind/’_

_‘We can leave it all behind/’_

_‘Nothings gonna stop us/’_

_‘No, not this time/’_

_‘So, take your hand in mine/’_

_‘It’s our tonight/’_

_‘This is a rebel love song/’_

                For some reason, these lyrics spoke mountains about the love I held inside of me. It was like the words were trying to personify what emotions I trapped deep down inside of me. I closed my notebook and held it in my lap and shut my eyes. This is exactly what I felt, what relationship I craved; a rebellious one. Too bad only movies have happy endings and mine would just be another untold story.

                I jerked my head up as the bell rang, signaling the end of school. I sighed, collecting all my stuff from my desk and quickly heading to my locker. I wanted to get out of here before I lose what control I had on my emotions. I open my locker, and caught the black wire mirror that almost fell out. I know it’s not normal for a guy to have a mirror in his locker. I really don’t give a flying fuck. I wear makeup, and I like to make sure it’s not smudge or running, so I don’t look like a fucking retarded raccoon.

                I put it back up, shut my locker, and bolted for the door. I had to run to get to my car, and take off for home. The guys were coming over for a lyric and jam session in my basement. I drove a little faster, trying to get home as soon as possible. I was thankful it was Friday and I had a weekend to write and hang with my future band mates.

* * *

 

                My alarm rang as loud and shrill as possible, telling to get my lazy ass out of bed. It was Monday morning, and I felt like utter shit. I spent all weekend working on songs, and working with the guys on rhythms, riffs, ect, ect. That also meant little to almost no sleep for me. I had written almost three pages of lyrics for the bit I started last Friday. Jinxx started on some guitar, while CC was messing with the drum beats. Jake was helping me and Jinxx. We didn’t have a bass player yet, so I would end up trying to come up with that myself later.

                I rolled out of bed, and scrambled around for some clothes. This ended up being a pair of my black skinny jeans, a ripped KISS tank and black arm warmers, even though it was November. I stumbled into my bathroom; attempting to fix the rats nest I called my hair. After I had managed that, I went to work on my makeup, which took like ten minutes. Compared to my hair which took a fucking forty minutes to tame and style.

                With all this done and over with, I headed to school, even though I wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep. I forced myself to stay awake as I drove the five minutes to school. I somehow ended up being early, which was a first. Surprisingly, I was the first one to show up. I always came to school late, no matter what day or type of weather.  I parked my car and walked to the stair in front of the doors, sitting down near a pillar. I was out of sight, so I thought I was safe from the jocks who loved to go “Goth Hunting”. I was wrong as hell.

                I was suddenly grabbed and pushed against the stone pillar I was leaning against. I was dazed for a moment, and when my vision cleared, I was stunned by who my assaulter was. Ashley Purdy, the #1 kid at our school, was the one holding me by my tank collar. His eyes were hard as stone, and had a pissed look hiding in them.

                “You just have to torture me, don’t ya?” He growled, his grip tightening on my shirt. I was a little taken aback, even frighten, by this. I never saw this kid get mean, or angry with anyone.

                “What are you talking about?” I shouted, struggling, trying to get away from him before he rearranged my face. I had no doubt in my mind that he could do it, either.

                “Walking around, dressed like that! Taunting me, and everyone, with your bloody flawless skin and fucking perfect body. On a normal day, it’s bad enough, but then you have to go and dress like this” He snapped, pushing his body up against mine, and this freaked me out even more.

“Why the hell do you care? I’m nobody, god damnit! You barely know I even exist, you asshole. So, let me fucking go!” I shouted, squirming like mad to get my body away from his. He growled like an animal, and pushed his body even closer to mine. I was practically flat against the pillar and couldn’t move any more than an inch.

                “You have no fucking idea how much I want you. Ever since you moved to this school, I’ve been fixated on you. Your flawless skin, your beautiful hair, your damn perfect body. You don’t know how much it tore me apart that I couldn’t date you because it would be ‘wrong’.” He snarled, his face inches from mine, and my breath came out in gasps. It was impossible for me not to feel attracted to him like this. Another reason I wanted him, and because of the closeness, I was having a hard time thinking.

                “I fucking doubt it. You barely look at me, and you laugh along with your little jock buddies every time I’m the butt of their god damn joke. Don’t fucking lie to me, just to string me along to get a good laugh.” I hissed at him. He forced his face even closer to mine, which I didn’t think was possible at the moment.

                “I hate doing that to you! If it wasn’t for the scholarships and collage shit riding on my sports performances, I would have already been at your side. I have to fight the urge to go and protect you from the assholes I have to call ‘friends’. I’ve been through hell everytime I had to watch you get the shit kicked out of you. I’ve been in love with you since I saw you and I’m such a bastard that I can’t protect the one I fucking love.” He sighed angrily, resting his forehead against mine.

                “You..love me?” I whispered, tilting my eyes up to look at him. He was like six inches taller than me, and this position didn’t make it any better. I watched him open his eyes and look at me, his hazel eyes boring into my icy blue ones. His lips twisted into a smirk and then, suddenly, I felt his lips on mine.  I stood there for a second, before melting into his kiss. I push myself into him as he deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Ashley pulled back and smiled, before dropping his head.

                “You idiot. How could I not? You’re the most genuine kid at this hell hole school. And I wish you could be all mine.” He whispered into my shoulder, where he had laid his head.

                “I can be. We can be together, no one has to know.” I whispered, knowing this idea was stupid as shit and that he wouldn’t agree to it. He lifted his head up, and looked at my face.

                “You know what? Screw the status quo. I want you. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want. To protect you from the bastards I am forced to associate with. To display proudly, and show the world you’re mine and no one can have you.” He said confidently, pulling me into his chest, and wrapping his arms around my too slim body.

                “Do you really want to give up what you worked so hard to get?” I asked seriously, pulling back a bit to look at him.

                “Yes, I fucking am. The world can go fuck itself. I’m feeling rebellious.” He smirked again, and I looked down. Which had my line of sight at his stomach, and I could see his tattoo. OUTLAW was scrawled across it and I smirked myself. It fit him so well.

                “You can be my little rebellious outlaw then.” I said, smirking at him when he raised an eyebrow at me.7

                “And you are my rebellious outcast then. And no one is going to change my mind about that.” He said, smiling instead of smirking. He then leaned down, and for the second time that morning, he kissed me. I never wanted it to end. The world can go suck a monkey’s left nut. I had my rebel love now, and that’s all that mattered to me.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since I started dating Ashley and nothing could be better. Even though he wanted to let the whole school know about us, I begged him to wait. I asked to him to wait until we went out for spring break. I was thankful when he agreed. Ashley told me he was going to become an outcast when he told everyone we were dating. He said he didn't give a damn, either.

 We told my band mates and I was shocked when they congratulated me. I thought they were going to have an issue, but they didn't. To say it was a huge relief would be an understatement. Ashley became our bands bass player and it made song writing three times easier. Not to mention, he was extremely good, too. Now, these days, I could write more lyrics than ever before. I don't know if it was my relationship with Ashley, but it didn't matter. My life was going good for once.

 Sunday, before we started our last week of school before spring break, we all had gathered at my house. Not to work on music, not that stopped Jake and Jinxx from playing with their guitars. Just to hang out and chill before another week of hell at school. Ashley was talking to CC as we crowded ourselves in my basement, probably about a rhythm. I sat on the worn couch, writing in my ratty green notebook. I wasn't paying much attention to my friends around me. I was so focused, finding the first verse to the song I had started writing the day before Ashley asked me out.

 

      _'I cannot hide what's on my mind_

_I feel it burning deep inside_

_A passion crime to take what's mine_

_Let us start living for today'_

 

  "Whatcha writing, Panda?" Ashley's voice startled me out of my writing, making me jump. I closed my notebook, and hid it behind my back before he could grab it.

"Nuh-uh. It's a surprise, Ash." I said simply, trying to keep him away from the book. Not only did it hold my lyrics, but it was my journal which I kept. No one sees my notebook, unless I'm the one showing them a page. It's secret for a reason, as Ashley would find a lot about him in it. Girly and stalker much.

"Meanie." Ashley pouted, slumping onto the floor next to my legs. My hand almost automatically went for his hair. His hair was too soft to resist petting, and it became my past time when we were just sitting together. Soon, Jake and the others left, all claiming different reasons. I think they just wanted to escape our 'lovey-dovey' moment. Which, sad to say, suited us just fine.

* * *

 

 Now, it was the Friday before spring break and we were all at lunch. CC held our table's attention by holding a zebra cake, my favorite snack, above the center of the table. Jake, Jinxx, Ash and me all had our hands placed in the center around where his hand hovered. Just waiting for him to drop the tasty treat. CC smirked as he counted down.

"Three..Two…ONE!" He said, dropping the pastry and quickly removing his hand. As soon as the treat hit the table below, we all had our hands on the treat. Much like piranhas attacking a bloody piece of meat in a cold river. Jake and Ashley soon backed down, probably because of my nails. CC watched with an amused smile, like he did everyday he let us fight over food. 

"Give it up, Andy Panda." Jinxx taunted. Twisting the snack and trying to pull it away.

"Not happening, Jinxxy." I half grunted, ripping the cellophane wrapped treat out of his hands. Crumbs flew everywhere, but I got the treat this time.

"Ha!" I laughed, unwrapping the food, and used my fingers to scrape the crushed food of the plastic. Jinxx stuck his tongue out as I stuck my finger in my mouth, with a Cheshire Cat smile on my lips. 

"I only backed down 'cause of your razor claws, Andy. I wouldn't be surprised if I don't end up missing a piece of hand one day." Jake said, grumbling as he rubbed his bright red hand. Ashley and he had matching red skin. I smirked because I kept my nails sharp for this game. 

"Damn, I don't know how you do this every day." Ashley griped, rubbing his wrist where my pinky nails clawed him. I would feel bad on a normal basis. But you get in the way of me and good snack foods, I show no mercy.

"You get used to it." Everyone, but Ashley, said in unison.

"That was just damn creepy." Ashley said, making a cross with his fingers, as if to ward off vampires.

"If you're going to be damn creepy, be damn creepy." CC said, digging through his lunch box, but frowned when he discovered he was out of food. Oh, well, more clawing and grabbing on Monday, in two weeks. I laughed, laying my head down on Ashley's shoulder, even though it was bony. No one would find this odd, well, people who didn't sit at our table. At our table, we all use each other as foot rest, head rest, pillows, and punching bags. Not an uncommon sight and a good cover up for me and Ash. Soon, though, they would know the truth.

* * *

 

It was the assembly before we were released to our temporary freedom and Ash and I had a plan. Which we were setting into motion now. The principle, who had just finished announcing he spring sports kids, was about to dismiss us.

 "Attention, boys and girls. I like to make an announcement." Ashley yelled, standing up from the corner we sat in. I stood up next to him. I placed my hand in his, gave it and squeeze and hoped this worked.

 "I would like to announce that I, Ashley Purdy, as dating and in love with Andrew Biersack." He shouted and his voice reverberated off the now silent gym walls. My turn.

 "I, Andrew Biersack, would like to announce that I am dating and in love with Ashley Purdy. And if anyone has a problem with it," 

 "CAN GO SUCK A LEFT NUT!" we shouted together, and sat back down, waiting for the explosion. Silence followed it, and before the principle could say anything, the final bell rang, releasing us to our break. We all got up and took off, leaving him behind. 

It felt amazing to run down the hall after that and to feel so free. So rebellious. Everyone now knew and they could fuck off if they had a problem. This was our life, and they can't stop us from our freedom.

Ashley and me got outside first and jumped onto his motorcycle to take off. With a kick of a cowboy boot covered foot, we were off. I looked back, and stuck my middle finger to the hell hole that was fading into the distant behind us. Now, I was waiting what would happen when we would get back.

 

Yet, deep down, I couldn't shake this bad feeling I had. Like, it knew something bad was going to happen and we couldn't stop it. I pushed those thoughts away, thinking about how much fun it was to have a rebellion love.


	3. Chapter 3

By Wednesday of spring break, I was bored as hell. I would be hanging with Andy if I could. Sadly, Andy had work until four today, so I was on my own. I was outcasted by every jock or popular kid when I announced I was dating Andy. I really didn't give a damn what they thought. I was tempted to go and hang with CC and Jake, but I decided against it. I wasn't that close with Andy's band mates as he was. I usually hung out with them if he did.

I could go visit him at work; I mean he worked at Hot Topic at the mall. I didn't mind the drive and he worked at the coolest store in the place. Well, he also worked at this make-up/body art thing part time, too. I still wonder how he managed to get a job there.

I jumped as my phone buzzed against the top of my night stand. I rolled over, almost falling off my bed because I was wrapped up in my red blanket. I grabbed it and held it over my face, trying not to drop it. I hate when phones go ninja and fall on your face. The screen flashed 'New Message- Andy<3'.

 

_'Hey, U up 2 hang @ the beach?'_

_'Hellz yeah! Say 5-ish?'_

_'It's a date'_

 

 I smiled, before locking my phone and laying it on my bed next to me. I couldn't help but smile like a love sick kid. Oh, wait, I am. Andy always had the power to make me smile like a nut job. If it wasn't from what he said, it was from his actions. His personality continues to surprise me every day. His pure innocence to the world is a trait I love him for. He never seems to see the bad in the world, only the good.

  His looks are an added bonus to his amazingness. He complains about his skin being to pale, but I see flawless skin that no one can touch. His hair, as black as night, is softer than any ones else. It has become my favorite thing to play with. His eyes, those unearthly, icy, celestial blue orbs, showed his emotion, even when his face didn't. No one had those rare eyes, except his mother. They held a childish glow to him that many don't see.

Andy was a special person, with a unique way at looking at the word. Our school lives by the status quo, and then, there is us. Us few: Jake, Jinxx, CC, Sammi, Me, and Andy, who don't follow it. When pink or school colors are all the rage, we amp out in black and dark make up. Where sports and shopping is the coolest thing since sliced bread, we live for music and jamming out.

 I loved Andy with all my being. He was my heart, my world, my Andy Panda. I wanted to keep him mine forever.

* * *

 

The beach air was chilly from the recent rain as I sat in the sand, waiting for Andy. He texted saying he would be there shortly, so I walked out onto the beach. I stared into the setting run, turning the sky into rainbow of dying colors. The colors, fading with the sun, calmed me and brought an odd sense of peace to me.

 "Hey, sorry I'm late. Dexter was being a bastard again." Andy said breathlessly, startling me a bit. Dexter was Andy's boss and he hated the twit. I turned to watch him saunter up to me. He looked amazing as ever, in black skinny jeans, converse and a blue shirt that looked shredded. I couldn't help but stare until Andy sat next to me.

"It's okay. What's Dexter PMSing about now?" I asked, wrapping my arm around him and pulling him to my chest. I felt him shiver as he curled in closer to me.

"Just barking at me about how we have no new customers much anymore. Kina is the reason no one new likes coming into the store. Everybody loves me." Andy whined as I just chuckled. Kina was head cheerleader at our school and a total bitch to anyone she didn't like. As I quickly discovered, she mostly hated Andy.

 "Ignore him, lovely. You know he's an angry little elf." I joked, which got me a giggle from Andy. His giggles are the cutest sound I have ever heard. We sank into a comfortable silence, only sound was the crashing of the waves. The beach was empty about now, especially with fall on its way. I was getting antsy, so I stood up and grabbed Andy's wrist.

 "Come on, let's go for a walk." I said, pulling his wrist to try and get him to stand up.

 "Ouch!" Andy yelped, yanking his wrist away and pulling it to his chest. I froze, then immediately dropped to my knees in front of him. He was cradling his wrist to his chest, and at first I couldn't see anything wrong with it. Then, I saw the bright red lines of blood on the inside of his pale wrist. His bracelets, all forty or so, were hiding most of the cuts.

 "Andy." I said simply, using my hand to lift his face up. His eyes held fear, with tears running down his face. I internally winced at the fact I partially caused his pain. I used my other hand to carefully take his wrist and look at it. There were five cuts, not very long or deep. They still put worry into me. 

 "I'm sorry!" He cried, trying to look away, but my hand on his chin wouldn't let him. I wasn't going to let him hide from me.

 "Why Andy?"  I asked softly, drawing him closer to me. He was shaking as I wrapped my arm around him. I didn't like seeing him cry and I didn't know how to make him feel better. I could almost tell what was going through his head.

 "My dad and I had a fight again." Andy sobbed softly, his word slightly muffled as his head was in my neck. I brought a hand up and started petting his head.

 "Lovely, I'm not mad at you. You're stronger than this, and you know it. Just please, next time you ever feel the need to hurt yourself. Come find me." I whispered wrapping him tighter to me, with my hand still petting his head. He cried a little harder, and curled into me closer. I knew Andy used to cut before I dated him. His dad and he don't get along real well and one day, Andy just broke down. I saw the old scars about a week ago and asked him about it.

 I made him promise that he wouldn't do it again. I couldn't bear the thought that he was hurting himself. It made me feel hopeless and like a useless boyfriend. I just wish he hadn't broken down and put the razor to his skin. I wish he would trust me enough were he would come to me.

 "I'm so sorry, Ash. I promised you I wouldn't do it again. I'm sorry!" Andy sobbed into my shoulder, and I cooed, trying to calm him down. We sat like this for a while, until Andy's tears and sobs had calmed. Even then, we sat in silence. Just listening. Just breathing.

 It was a while before we left the beach. It was dark now and Andy had to go, probably to avoid another row with his bastard of a dad. I didn't want to leave him alone, not ion his fragile emotional state. I had to though, as he wouldn't want to bother me. He could never bother me. I just wanted to keep him safe from the world. From the things that could harm him. If so, even from himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came faster than it should have, but we humans are powerless to stop it. I wish I could stop it with all of my being. I kind of wanted school to start again, but not because I was bored or lonely. More of I just wanted to get Monday done and over with quickly. I parked my motorcycle in the student parking lot and walked to the front of the building. Inside the main doors stood a trophy case, filled with old trophies, and yet, most were from the schools marching band. I looked around, spinning on the heels of my cowboy boots that were almost older than me.

                “Stupid intiation.” I grumbled, looking around the half abandoned school hallways. I wore my favorite outfit – my leather vest, black leather pants, and no shirt because I love to show off my OUTLAW tattoo, and that couldn’t bring me out of the slump I was in. I finally spotted Andy and the gang by the far wall, towards the senior hallway. I walked painfully slow over there, praying I could get out of the damn dare.

                “Oh, Ashley! Over here, dear sir!” Jinxx called out, making the others turn and see me and making me jump a bit. I walked to Andy, even if he was the insane one, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him lean back into me, and looked up at me.

                “Why? Please, I will do anything else, but don’t make me do this! I’ll moon the principle, egg a jocks car, or streak through the halls. Anything but this!” I begged at the guys, nuzzling my head into Andy’s neck as the people I call friends chuckled at my plight. Andy pulled away from me and stood in front of me. He looked adorable in black jeans and a red Automatic Love Letter shirt.

                “Nope. Sammi and Jinxx said this is the best part. You are going to have to do this. We all had to do something, and therefore, it is now your turn.” Andy smirked, wrapping his thin arms around my waist like a child. Sammi, Jinxx’s girlfriend of two years, just sneered at me. She was sitting on his lap, her blonde hair blocking most of his face.

                “Fine, I’ll do it, but you all owe me big time for this.” I growled, slapping Andy’s ass as I stalked away to my demise. Andy just smiled at me and gave me a nudged towards the back of the commons. Where Kira and her posse stood, poise for the kill. Where Death would take me away. I walked towards the blonde she-demon and her minions. I could hear the loud obnoxious laughter and wanted to turn and run away. I dint run from a lot, but Kira was one thing I would.

                “What do you want, Purdy?” Kira asked dangerously when her side kick pointed me out after I walked up. Her pink and white outfit was a camouflage for her pure evilness. To think I wanted to date this bitch.

                “I just wanted to say you look nice today.” I tried to say politely to the witch.

                “Really? Well, I just want to say you look yummy today, Ashley” She purred, and even that sounded evil to me. She wrapped herself onto my arm and tightens her grip like a boa constrictor. The girl was small but had some power behind her tiny frame. I could feel her boobs squishing on my arm and all I wanted to do was run back to my Andy. He was my boyfriend, my world and not this slut clinging to me like a pathetic leech. I tried to peel her off, but she just gripped tighter and tighter the more I struggled.

                “Why don’t you sit with us, Ashley? Please?” Kira said in a sickly sweet voice that just meant trouble for me. She pressed herself onto me more and I resisted the urge to puke and run.

                “Bitch, please. Voldemort wouldn’t want to sit with you nasty ass and your pack of hyenas.” Andy snapped angrily, coming out of nowhere, and pulled Kira off of me. He replaced her arms with his; curling around me so he was between me and her.

                “Why would he want to sit with you, fag?” Kira hissed, crossing her arms in front of her. I placed a hand on Andy’s shoulder, to remind him to behave. He wouldn’t hit her, but still do something stupid.

                “One, he is MY boyfriend. Two, you dating Matt Good. Three, he doesn’t want to get a disease from you.” Andy shot backed venomously, leaning into my chest. Kira stepped back like she was slapped and I thought she was going to walk away.

SLAP!

                Andy’s head was turned to the side, with Kira’s hand raised above past her face. She looked furious and was panting like she had run a mile.

                “Queer!” she growled, pulling her hand down to her side. Andy straightened himself out, raising his up high, despite the red mark forming on his cheek.  His blue eyes held un shed tears in them and hurt hid the bright depths. I could hear Jinxx, Jake, CC, and Sammi come up behind me, and quickly, judging by the clicks of Sammi’s heels. Shit was about to go down.

                “What the hell!” Jake snapped.

                “You fucking slut.” Jinxx growled lowly.

                “Damn you to hell, cunt.” CC sneered icily.

                “Hey, Kira.” Sammi said, walking to her face and Kira glared at her like she was dirt. Sammi pulled her hand back and slapped Kira faster than I saw. Kira held her cheek where Sammi’s mutli ringed hand connected.

                “Whore, you don’t slap my friend. He may be able to hit you, but I sure as hell can. Do it again and you be eating your fucking pom-poms. Got it?” Sammi snarled and then sauntered up to Jinxx like nothing happened. Kira looked shocked and pissed that we had just pwned her. Her friends backed up when Sammi walked up, all fearing the raging badass Goth girl.

                “Whatever!” Kira hissed, and stalked away to the gym.

                “Andy, look at me, babe.” I said softly, turning his head so I could see his cheek. He looked up at me with sad blue eyes and I felt my heart break. The redness was going away and was being replaced with a bruise. I wish that hadn’t happen and I knew he was going to blame himself for that. He had suggested it for my dare and he got hurt. I pulled him to my body, wrapping my arms around him.

                _“Take your hand in mine/_

_It’s ours tonight/_

_This is a rebel love song/_

_Hearts will sacrifice/_

_It’s do or die/_

_This is a rebel love song/”_

                I sang the chorus of Andy’s song to him, since it was our song. I wanted him to feel better and not blame himself for anything.

                “Thanks, Ashes.” I heard him whisper, for only me to here and I felt him smile against my chest.

                “Don’t worry, Andy Panda. Miss She – Devil won’t bother you again if she knows what’s good for her.” Sammi said, a giant smile plaster on her pale face, after Andy pulled himself off me, but stayed in my arms.

                “Thanks, Sammi Shark.” Andy thanked his friend, rubbing his cheeks. I placed a quick kiss to it and felt Andy grab my face, then place his lips on mine. I deepened the kiss he started, pulling him tighter to me. I hear his silent groan and carded my hands into his hair.

                “PDA! PDF! ABC!” CC shouted, startling us out of our kiss and just smiled at us, even with our glares at him.

                “What did that all mean?” Jake asked, walking up behind him. Andy had told me Jake had a crush on CC but had no balls to tell him. Which was more amusing since CC liked Jake back but was scared he didn’t like him.

                “Public Display of Affection. Public Display of Fucking. I don’t know what ABC means.” CC shrugged, before turning around to go grab his bag. The tardy bell rang and we all cursed, darting to our classes. This was a  interesting start to the semester. I just hope nothing else happens, anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

My cheek stung like a bitch, even after two days. I could still see the bruise of the hand print on my cheek. I really wanted to hit the she-devil, but I was too nice to do that. Not to mention, it wouldn't be right to hit a girl, no matter how much she deserved it. I thank the gods that Sammi was my friend. She is a force to be reckoned with and I’m glad I was never on the receiving end of it. I wouldn't live to see another day.

                “Mr. Biersack, would you be so kind to repeat what I just said?” My American History teacher, Mr. Felf, asked in his ever present pissy tone. I looked up from my notes on my desk, to realize I had been daydreaming. Mr. Felf stood at my desk, trying to be intimidating with his 5 foot nothing height. ‘Angry little elf.’ I thought to myself as I tried to think of an answer. He hated me, no matter what I did. Probably because I towered over him by a few feet.

                “Well?” He snapped again, his face growing redder.

                “No, I can’t repeat what you said. I was too busy trying to remember and write down your notes. Sorry I couldn’t be a mastermind.” I said through gritted teeth, trying not to blow up on the midget. He scowled and walked away, allowing me to release the breath I was holding. I hated that man with a firey passion of hell. He hated me the moment I walked in because I was different. The angry elf can go to hell for all I care.

                “Dickshit.” Jinxx, who was sitting next to me, whispered as he flipped the man off from behind his book. Jinxx was on the hated list along with me, like anyone else who looked like us. U chuckled quietly before retreating back into my daydream world. In my daydream world, I was safe and happy. Away from the voices, the hate, the pain. Reality was hell on earth and for now, my daydream was heaven.

                BRRRRIIINNNNGGG!!!!

                “Sweet freedom!” I exclaimed, ignoring the glare from Felf, pushing my chair in, gathering my stuff and taking off. I could hear Jinxx laughing behind me, but I didn’t slow down to let him catch up. My fucking gazelle legs had their advantages.  I raced to my locker, threw my stuff in and grabbed my gym bag. I slowed down as I passed my principle, Mr. R, who gave me a half wave I half jogged past. I gave a brilliant smile, and as soon as he was out of sight, I took off again.

                My semi good mood was beginning to erase as I neared the gym. It wasn’t that I was a bad athlete, it was because I was in a class full of idiots. I decided to walk with Jake and Jinxx to their guitar class, then race back to the gym. By now, I hope the jocks would be dressed and not in the locker room. Maybe I could get dress in peace for once and not get punched 100 times.

                “Nice of you to join us, Biersack. Go get changed. Now!” Our coach yelled, before blasting his whistle at me. I jumped and ran to the locker room, before he blew the cursed whistle again. I pulled the door open, and to a wonderfully empty locker room. I set my black bag down and pulled out, surprise, my black tank top and shorts. I took my time changing, pulling my Misfits tee off and pulling my tank on, and began to try and change my pants. Black skinny jeans were impossible to get off, but I managed and pulled on my shorts. I stuffed my street clothes in my bag, and then walked over to the only mirror in the room. I studied my face, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it, to begin cleaning the smudges of eyeliner off my face. I looked like a raccoon and I rather not suffer more comments for having rings of black.

                “Damnit.” I muttered, gently dabbing the rings and trying not to wipe all the eyeliner off. I would have to take the time after gym, when I was alone again, to reapply my eyeliner. I like how the black makes my eyes stand out. Well, that’s what Sammi tells me and I liked to trust what she says.

                “What’s the matter, pretty boy? Make-up running?” a cold voice sneered, making me snap my head up. My eyes darted around to find the owner of the voice. I turned myself around and came face to face with the owner. All 5’8 of meat that walked.

“What do you want, Good?” I snapped as I turned back around to shut off the water. Matt Good and Jacob Tosh were standing behind me, and I couldn’t care less. I used to be friends with Matt before high school. The when we got up here, it fucked his brain and left him a mindless imbecile. Then you pair him with Tosh and we have Dumb and Dumber. It’s so sad, it’s almost comical.

                “Kina told me you had your blonde bitch of a friend attack her. What’s with that, emo boy?” Matt said angrily, balling up his fist. Those things were the size of a brick when all balled up and they hurt when hit with.

                “Please, Good. Sammi does what she wants. Your little she demon hit me first. Sammi thought she’d take care of it herself. So, go whine about it to someone who cares. If you can’t get it through your thick skull, I don’t give a damn.” I said haughtily, walking over to my stuff and getting ready to walk out to the gym. I was at the door, wanting to get out there before coach sent in a search dog, but Jacob went and blocked the door.

                “Move, Tosh.” I hissed, standing my ground, but not trying to advance onwards past the meat wall. I mean, I can throw a punch, but Matt and Jacob were heavier than me. Not to mention they also were football and wrestler, so I personally rather not get twisted into a pretzel. Not today, at least.

                “You’re not going anywhere, Beirsack.” Matt snarled, before grabbing me and punching me in the mouth. My head snapped to the side and I saw black dots cloud my vision. Jacob grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. Leaving me open and vulnerable. Matt continued to use me a punching bag, hitting me in the stomach and chest continuously. He would hit my face every now and then, so I could feel the blood flowing down my face.

                The, I felt Matt being ripped away and I heard Jacob grunt in pain. I fell to floor as I was released and tried to look up. Through the blood, I saw Jake and Jinxx pounding the shit out of Matt and Jacob, and the two idiots were losing. Jake had Matt on the floor, straddling his waist and hitting his face non-stop.

                “Freaks!” Matt growled, before running out there, but not before hitting the doors when Jacob slammed into him as he, too, tried to run out. I would have found it hilarious if I wasn’t in so much pain.

                “You okay, Panda?” Jinxx asked, sinking down to where I was on the ground. He carefully went to grad my arms and helped me up. Jake rushed over and grabbed me by the waist when I almost toppled over. I hated feeling weak, but right now the pain was blocking that feeling.

                “Just in pain, you know, everywhere.” I grumbled, trying to stay upright and leaning on Jinxx enough so that Jake could go get wet paper towels. He came back over and started trying to clean the blood off my face. I winced when he passed over a cut on my lip.

                “Lets get you cleaned up before Ashley finds you. CC is holding him back right now.” Jinxx said, pushing my hair back so Jake could clean the blood off my forehead. I must have a cut up there, and that would explain why there was so much blood in my eyes. I could feel the panic rising at the mentioned of Ashley. Who knew what he would do if he found out about this.

                “Please tell me he doesn’t know about this. Please.” I pleaded desperately, making my puppy dog eyes at Jake. I didn’t want Ashley to find out about this. He would hunt the two numb skulls down and do god knows what to them. I couldn’t stand it, even though they beat me up. It wouldn’t be right.

                “I already know.”


	6. Chapter 6

I’m a musician, not a future English major, and there for I don’t give a rat ass about what the fucking author meant. I swear this language class could not drag on any longer.  I would be texting Andy, but he has gym this period and so I’m stuck with my thoughts. ‘Shank me with something sharp! Please!’ I mentally scream to myself, now trying to stay awake. Language Arts 3 is not my forte and I wouldn’t mind if I just spontaneously combusted. I mean, my next hour was Geometry, but at least my Panda was in it with me. I was so tempted to pull out my packet of Fun Dip to eat, but I needed it for later. It was only ten minutes into class and I was already to pass out. I spent last night texting Andy into the wee hours of the morning. He was leaning towards that damn razor of his again, so no way in hell was I leaving him alone.

                Mrs. Way was droning on about Shakespeare and I doubt she even noticed half the class was texting behind their text books. Within the drowsiness of my brain, an idea had hatched. I raised my hand in the air and waited for my teacher to answer it.

                “Yes, Mr. Purdy?” Mrs. Way said in her monotone voice that put everyone to sleep. How her husband loved it, Lord give him strength.

                “May I go to the bathroom?” I asked as politely as I could. It took all my self-control to stop myself from darting out of that room then and there. It had the appeal of a graveyard and was as gloomy as a dungeon.

                “Very well.” She answered before returning to her lecture that no one was listening to. I nodded and took off as quick as possible. The halls were empty and I could run to the bathroom without fear of being caught. I slid into the corner and walked inside, and to my surprise, CC, Jinxx and Jake were in there as well; hiding out as well.

                “Let me guess, no interest in class and came here to hide out?” CC asked fixing his eyeliner, which was already heavy enough, in a small hand held mirror that was in Jakes hand. I learned, that even though Jinxx is straight, CC and Jake are bi, and my Panda was the only one gay, they all carried small mirrors with them.  Future rock stars have to keep them around; can’t have our make-up smearing as is, well, that’s what Andy would tell me.

                “Hell yeah. I had to leave before I passed out,” I said, leaning against a wall, pulling my phone out, “what about you three?”

                “Mr. Finn could care less what Jake and I do, so we can leave when we please. We just got tired of hearing every last girls plan to turn either you or Andy straight. You two are gossip central now a day.” Jinxx said, pulling his tight as hell pants up.

                “I mean, damn. If I have to hear one shittier plan after another from some desperate slut about turning you two straight, well, let’s just say Mr. Finn will need some new guitars. Not that I’m one for damaging instruments, but they all need to shut up, before I make them shut up.” Jake grumbled darkly, now checking his black hair in the hand held mirror. I had to roll my eyes at the thought of me leaving Andy for some chick (read whore). They can go kiss my lovely ass for all I care.

CC propped himself up on the wall next to me, pulling out a lollipop. The boy had a never ending supply of candy in his pockets. The dude might as well be a human piñata with all candy he has with him. He pulled out another one and offered it to me, but I just shook my head. He shrugged and tossed it to Jake, who caught it easily out of the air. I smirked, wondering when those two would finally admit to liking each other and get together.

“Did you hear what Good was going to do?” a deep voice asked, coming from down the hall. Footsteps followed and we all froze, looked up, and Jake pushed us all into a stall. CC closed it and locked it, and minus Jinxx, the rest of us stepped up onto the toilet. Now, it looked like someone was just using the toilet. CC was huddled close to Jake, and I stood over Jinxx, trying to sneakily look out the crack of the stall.

                “Bits and pieces. Tell me.” Another voice, this one slighter higher, told the first voice. I caught a glimpse and recognized the two meat heads that had us cornered into a stall. Tim Steele and Scorpio Phat, two dick head jocks that idolized Good and Tosh. They were also the two who had started the game of “Andy Hunting”.

“Well, you heard how the fag Biersack confronted Kina when she was trying to hook up with Purdy? It seems the queers little bitch friend had slapped her, and so Kina told Matt. He and Jacob are planning to get back at him during their gym class. Now, why Kina was trying to get with Purdy while she has Matt, I’ll never know. Do not tell him that I said anything about that.” Tim explained, and I heard the water running, so I assumed they were washing their hands. I almost didn’t hear the rest as the blood was pounding in my ear. Andy was going to get the shit kicked out of him, and it was because he went to defend me.

“Ha! Fucker deserves it, anyways.” Scorpio added simply, and their voices faded away as they left back to class. I busted out of the stall, the door slamming against the metal frame. I was well on my way to kick some ass. You don’t mess with my friends, and you have a death wish if you think you can harm my boyfriend. He hurts himself enough, and assholes here don’t need to add onto it. At least here, I can protect him from the hurt and pain. I was striding out of the bathroom, but CC had stepped in front of me, hands up to stop me.

“Ash, let Jinxx and Jake go get Andy. If you go, it’ll tip Tosh and Good off that you knew, and they’ll just after Andy again. Or they’d go after you next. Please, just wait here.” CC pleaded.

“Move, Chuppy.” I growled, but didn’t try to force myself past him. He was slightly smaller than me, but he was also the sweetest kid next to Andy. I couldn’t bring myself to be an ass to him. I just needed to get to Andy, and beat the two idiots into next week for hurting him. Every second, I felt worse and worse for not being able to protect him.

“Ashley, listen to me. Andy would feel absolutely horrid if you got in a fight because of him. He never let Jinxx or Jake fight for him. He sure as hell wouldn’t let you fight for him. Not to mention, he’ll get mad because he can defend himself to a point. You definitely don’t want Andy mad at you for that. Just give it five minutes, and then you and I can go as well, okay?” CC asked, gently pushing me back and I didn’t resist. My back hit the dirty wall and I slid down to the even dirtier floor. Jinxx and Jake took off, and CC just waited by the door, in case I tried to make a break for it. I never did.

Five painfully long minutes later, I tore out of the dingy bathroom and down to the locker room. I raced passed the gym class, avoiding basketballs as I did. The doors flew open as I raced through them, and turned to knock the locker room doors open. I barely remembered CC behind me as I slid into the room on the concrete floor. I quietly slowed my pace, walking into the main area and not trying to alert them that I was there.

“Please tell me he doesn’t know.” I heard Andy asked desperately, and my heart broke a little. He didn’t want to seem either weak or god knows what. I stepped around the corner, and finally, became visible to the trio there.

                “I already know, Panda.” I stated simply in a soft voice, watching them jump and Andy winces at the sudden movement. His face still had blood on it from a split lip and I could already see a black eye forming.

                “Hey, Outlaw. What are you doing here?” Andy smiled, trying to hide the pain he was feeling. I walked over, and took Jakes spot. Jake walked over to CC, who was panting and bent over from having to keep up. Three years of football did not go wasted. I looked over at Jake and he went and collected Andy’s stuff for him. Together, Jinxx and I helped Andy walk to the office, ignoring the coach as we walked past him. We didn’t stop and went straight into the principal’s office and sat in a chair.

                “What do you…Oh my.” Mr. R exclaimed sharply, watching as Jinxx helped Andy sit down onto my lap. My arms curled around his hips gently, as I didn’t know how badly he was hurt. I glared at Mr. R who through a disapproving looks at us.

                “Mr. Purdy, care to tell me what happened here?” Mr. R requested flatly. Jinxx, Jake and Andy all told him their sides of the story, piece by piece. Jinxx left out that Sammi had struck Kina, to keep her from trouble, but I knew she would still get in some sort of trouble. My blood was boiling by the end of the tale, and fiercely wanted to punch someone’s teeth down their throat. The only thing keeping me grounded was Andy, and how much it would hurt him if I did something stupid. I wanted to protect him from everything that tried to harm him.

                While I was planning my revenge Mr. R had given us permission to leave school early. Twenty minutes later, after grabbing all of our stuff, I had Andy at his home. Luckily, his parents weren’t home so I didn’t have to explain why their son was home early and hurt. I put Andy to bed, after pulling off his shirt and shorts. I could see every bruise that was left onto his body. Each one was a dark mark against pale perfect skin. His face was so innocent, despite being bloodied and bruised. I stood at the edge of his bed and watched him roll over and unconsciously curl towards me. I couldn’t help but smile a sad smile.

                I kicked my boots off and slid under the covers next to him. Instantly, he curled up next to me and I wrapped an arm around him. I could plan revenge at a later date. My Panda needed me now and I was going to be there for him. He needed me, even if he was too proud to say it himself. We were going to talk tomorrow. I couldn’t let it go that Andy was planning to hide being attacked from me. It hurt me inside and I hated it. The more I thought, though, the more my eyes began to droop. Before I knew it, I was out as well, curled around my world and my heart.


End file.
